Wayward Story
by BlueAcid
Summary: not only do you get to go through time to see the black pearl, your now stuck on it! help determin what will happen in the next chapter! this will apply best to all you gals out there, if your a guy you may need to use your imaginaion abit more. R&R pleas


Disclaimer: I own nothing, not even the pretty black pirate flag I'm still new to this so be gentle, please? So excited that I finally got this up *does a happy dance*  
  
Chapter 1  
  
You stare out the window of your chemistry class. Its raining out, not that the sun appears to be aware of this as it continues to shine brightly into the room, efficiently capturing your attention. You watch as a single drop of water trickles down the outside of the window. It's been a long boring day and this is your last class. Sighing you turn your attention towards the clock hanging above the sole door in the room, only a few more minutes to go. "Hello!" startled, you look around, most of the class is staring at you and a few people snicker. "Sorry?" you look at your teacher who is fuming at you, giving you the distinct impression that it wasn't the first time he had called you. "I asked you what the difference was between a cation and an anion!" blushing, you describe the difference, finishing just as the bell rung. Grabbing your books you hastily shove them into your bag before rushing to your locker. You pile all you books and binders into your already too full locker, no homework, woot! "You look happy!" you spin around to greet your best friend. "Hey, well I might look it, but I sure don't feel it. Mr. Langotto nearly had my head for dinner. I swear if he hated me any more he would spit daggers at me!" "Fell asleep in class again huh?" "I was watching it rain actually." A raised eyebrow is the only reply you get as you slam your locker door shut before heading outside. Outside it's still raining but has lightened up to a mere drizzle. The two of you hop from puddle to puddle seeing who can make the biggest splashes. Coming up to the creek near your house your friend hops across, you follow suite but trip instead, falling headlong into darkness.  
  
Your hearing is the first thing to return, followed closely by your sense of smell. Odd. You hear a loud roaring sound, followed by the smell of the sea. Strange, you live nowhere near the sea. This odd sensation is pursued by a rolling motion. Opening your eyes the sight of wooden boards swims into focus. You sit up, looking around at the room you're in. It's strangely furnished and smells like rum. Getting up you go over to the door, stumbling slightly as the floor under you lurched up beneath your feet, reminding you of the ships your dad always took you on when you were younger. Opening the door you walk out into the corridor, choosing to go in the direction that the floor slopes up slightly. A few moments later you find your self on a wooden ship deck, swaying beneath your feet. People are racing around paying no attention to you, somewhere a person is yelling out orders. Stunned you look around at the large billowing sails, assaulted by harsh wind and rain, the sun half hiding behind dark clouds. Hearing a scream behind you, you turn in time to see someone fall over the wooden railings. Years of training to be a lifeguard trigger your instincts and you run over to the rail. Grabbing the end of a rope you dive in, already searching for the person. Surfacing, you spot them. Frilling your lungs with air you dive under again, kicking towards them. Reaching them you grab their waist and begin travelling towards the surface, barely managing to catch a breath before a large wave crashes down upon your head. Kicking again harder you manage to get beck to the surface, making sure to thrust the other persons head above the water as well. Treading, you wrap the rope around their waist a couple times before making an attempt at a knot. A second wave crashes down on the two of you and you yank on the rope, hoping someone had noticed you grab it. In reply the rope is pulled taut yanking the two of you above the water. A second strong pull hauled you up again and a third pulls you both up and over the ships railings. "And so the lass proves to have a use." You turn to see a man with a rough beard and even rougher voice. A few people have paused to gather around you to stare and you notice that the deck isn't bucking beneath you any longer, now taking on a more subdued rocking. A few murmurs pass between the crowd gathered near you and you catch someone say "I've never seen anyone swim like that" but can't tell who said it. The man speaks to you again saying, "I think we'd best take you to see the captain." What have I gotten myself into? You think vaguely to yourself before following the man.  
  
Next Chapter: What will happen next chapter? What are you in for? You the reader decide! (any suggestions for what you guys would like could happily be included in your review! *hint hint* ) 


End file.
